


Creeper Slayer

by kusuridesu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auternate Universe - Minecraft, Epic Bromance, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Long-Distance Friendship, Memes, Parody, Swearing, This Is STUPID, inosuke have a mom, it's a mess, tanjirou have his family, the other characters appears later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuridesu/pseuds/kusuridesu
Summary: Tanjirou, Inosuke and Zenitsu have a Christian Minecraft Server.





	Creeper Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> pls i thought of this after i went to sleep 5am bc i was playing minecraft and i cant stop thinking abut it AND its probably going to be BAD bc english is not my native language, but i just wanted to out the thought skksdsad

Tanjirou is preparing the server to be online. After all this time failing, he finally did it, all he is doing right now is waiting for the server to load and his friend to connect to the discord voice channel.

He heard the discord notification, and unmuted his mic.

"Hello?" he said, and all he heard was the usual annoying static from the other, "Inosuke, I can't hear you, man".

"..uck off, Tontaro, I was fixin' it", and knowing his friend, by 'fixing' he means just twisting the earpiece till it worked, "so when we playin'?"

"You have to wait for the server to be on.. Oh its online, just type the IP I'll message you in the multiplayer part", Tanjirou explained, doing so too.

It worked! The world was loading and he is now at the spawn point. Its a plain field with lots of dark horses and sheeps and chickens, some flowers and a tiny block of water, perfect, all they need is to "flatearth" this place, and build some houses.

"Tanjirou, I can't log in." the dreadful words. "It says... uhm... it's sayin' that the server doesn't exist."

"But I'm already here, it doesn't make sense, sent me a screenshot of what's saying, please", and while he waited, he had gone after trees to take the wood to make some tools for both of them.

The message notification sound popped up, and he saw the picture with a heavy sigh. Inosuke is so STUPID he can't even.

"Inosuke, how did you write the server name? Sent me a screenshot too." Another sigh came out of Tanjirou's mouth after seeing the next image, "you wrote it wrong, it's not CREPER, it's CREEPER."

"WHATEVER!" and the sound of angry tapping on the keyboard and the groan was enough for the boy. "Fucking finally, why did you make the word so difficult?"

Soon, Inosuke's username flashed on Tanjirou's screen.

TheBoarGodSama enter the game.

Tanjirou sighed again.

"STOP SIGHING, THAT'S ANNOYING, YOU LOSER!". 

"Inosuke, stop screaming!" a distant voice came from his mic.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" he screamed back at the voice. 

"Stop swearing!" Tanjirou cried. What a mess.

"Anyway, what we doin'?" Inosuke said, jumping and crouching on the very square ground they're on.

"We need to build a house and look for food and wool to make beds... also here some tools" Tanjirou was throwing up the items, hoping the other would get them. "I made a wooden axe, pickaxe and a sword so we're not barehanded, we have till sunset to build at least a safe place to pass the night."

"Why?" the other was swinging the sword everywhere and jumping, and then hit Tanjirou's square face and laughed, "Did it hurt? Tell me, did it hurt?"

"Please, can we just build the house?" the other's voice looked calm, but deep inside, he knew how insufferable Inosuke is and how he is regretting doing this alone. 

"Fine, I'll go after food!" and with that, the boar character charge jumped over a canyon next to them, "what the fuck" was the sound it made as he fell.

...and TheBoarGodSama fell off a high place.

"Be careful, Gonbachirou, there is fall damage." he said after spawning again and going the opposite direction of the canyon without the items.

"...the more you know", and of course, Tanjirou sighed.

The time passed, Tanjirou had already build a cube at the center of the plains they have spawned with some birch and oak wood he found nearby, with enough space for him and Inosuke to pass the night... He even made a small place for them to mine, finding some iron and coal. He was proud of the house he made in such short time and can't wait to show the other boy, only if he knew where Inosuke was. 

"Inosuke, where are you? I thought you were going after food."

"Uhm, I did, but I fell again and now I'm inside the earth", he said vaguely hesitant, "and I'm hungry too, raw food is bad, bro, don't eat raw food."

"... I'll get you, where are you?"

"I don't know, a mine shaft? And...", and a gasp informed Tanjirou that the other is going to die, "there's a lot green men and skeletons here, help me, Monjiro!! I'm dying!!"

TheBoarGodSama was killed by a zombie.

"Oh, nice house, bro", the stupid one commented after respawning for the second time, opening the chests filled with dirt and wood "it's too small for me though, but thanks! Where are you goin' to live?"

"...This is our house...We're going to live together..."

"Our! House! And! Live! Together!" Inosuke's character proceeds to crouch and stand at every word said. Then, whispering in the mic and making horrible mouth sounds he continued, "Like a dream! Bruh, since we're living under the same roof... sort of... What if... we put our beds next to each other... just kidding... Unless?"

"Dude! Stop doing that!" Tanjirou lost it. 

"What."

"You know what."

"This?" and promptly did some squelsh and clicking with the tongue, even putting the whole mic thing in his mouth.

"Oh my God!" the other said and left the call.

"cme bac man i msis u srry." Inosuke typed in the chat, but he is not sorry AT ALL.

Tanjirou came back to the call only to hear the sounds again. He groaned and sighed at the same time. Inosuke is like this, he do this stuff on purpose because he knows it's super annoying. There's no use in being angry at him.

"Man, I wish I could see your face!" Inosuke said, laughing really hard.

"Okay, fine. I finished the house, but I'm also hungry and it's already night time. We need to sleep." It is final.

"Just die and you'll be fine again." 

"No. I'll not lose my XP."

"Hm, 'kay, where do we find wool?" the boar boy asked.

"There are supposed to have some sheep outside, do you think you cant take theirs?"

"Oh, but I already did that, but I died, and lost it, remember?" he was still laughing.

"You killed all the sheeps...?" 

"Yea"

A sigh. 

"Stop sighing, stupid Tanjirou, it's really annoying." and the static sound is back, which probably means he moved the mic away from his face. "also, I have to go, mom's calling. G'night, bro."

"Oh, okay, say hi to her! I'll call you tomorrow." and they both disconnected. "Oh man, I forgot to tell him about Zenitsu, well, whatever, tomorrow I'll do it".


End file.
